Pups & The Little Brother
by Elias Vincent
Summary: When Ryder's adopted younger brother Koda moves to Adventure Bay Angel, Elias & Kelly accidentally call animal control because of Koda's wolf form caused by an accident in the past. Will the misunderstanding be cleared up & what will Koda think of Adventure Bay? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015).


It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Angel, Elias & Kelly were heading to the Lookout.

"It's nice to hang out with Ryder & the pups on beautiful days like this" said Angel.

"It sure is. Nothing makes me happier than spending time with my friends" said Elias.

"I love hanging out with the PAW Patrol. They're the best group of rescue workers ever" said Kelly.

As Angel, Elias & Kelly walked by city hall they noticed what appeared to be a wolf pup.

"Do you guys see that?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Kelly

"What's a wolf pup doing in Adventure Bay?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. How unusual" said Elias.

"What do we do?" asked Kelly.

"Perhaps we could talk to him. It looks like he's lost" said Angel as Elias grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Let's play it safe & call animal control. That wolf pup doesn't have a collar or tag which means he's a wild wolf pup" said Elias.

"I think we should call the PAW Patrol. They'd know what to do" said Angel.

"While they are good in situations like this I'm concerned that wolf pup might try to hurt the other pups. It's better to be safe than sorry. Don't you agree Kelly?" asked Elias.

"I suppose" said Kelly as Elias called animal control.

"Hi. Me & my friends just spotted a wolf pup without a collar or tag & we don't know where he came from. Can you sort it out? Thanks. He's near city hall. Bye" said Elias as he hung up.

"They're on the way" said Elias.

Angel was conflicted. She wasn't sure calling animal control was the right thing to do. Soon animal control arrived. The wolf pup tried to run away but he was shot in the rear end with a tranquilliser dart. This caused him to fall unconscious. 1 of the animal control workers picked him up & put him in the back of the animal control van before driving off.

"The deed is done. I bet Ryder will be happy to know about this" said Elias.

"Where did Angel go?" asked Kelly.

Elias & Kelly realised that Angel was gone. She had run towards the Lookout having doubts about the wolf pup. She soon saw Ryder & the pups out the front of the Lookout putting up decorations which included a banner that read "Welcome Home Koda".

"We're all done. Koda will love this" said Chase.

"We never knew until today that you had a younger brother Ryder" said Skye.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise" said Ryder as Angel ran up to him & the pups.

"Hi Angel. What's up?" asked Ryder.

"Me, Elias & Kelly just saw a wolf pup by city hall without a collar or tag. Animal control was called & they took him away. Something doesn't seem right about it" said Angel.

"You're talking too fast. Please calm down Angel" said Ryder.

Angel took some deep breaths to help her calm down.

"OK tell us what happened & include more details" said Ryder.

"OK. Myself, Elias & Kelly were on our way here when suddenly we saw a wolf pup near city hall. He appeared to be lost. I suggested notifying you, but Elias decided to play it safe & called animal control. After they showed up they attempted to put the wolf pup in their van. When he tried to run away they shot him" said Angel as everyone gasped.

"Don't worry it was a tranquilliser dart" said Angel as everyone sighed in relief.

"They then put him in the van & they're probably going to free him in the wilderness. Something seemed off about it, so I came here to let you all know" said Angel.

Silence filled the air. Ryder had gone pale white upon hearing what Angel said.

"They… Took… Koda?" stammered Ryder.

The pups were in disbelief. They weren't sure what to think.

"I think so" said Angel as Ryder fainted. The pups gasped & attempted to get him to come to.

"What have you done Angel?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. All I said was that animal control took away a wolf pup & then suddenly Ryder collapsed" said Angel.

"Now that you mention it I heard Ryder saying Koda's name before he passed out" said Rocky.

"What's weirder is that Ryder has a younger brother named Koda" said Marshall.

Everyone laughed at how silly they thought the situation was before they made a surprising realisation.

"Oh no" said the pups.

"What's wrong?" asked Angel.

"This might sound strange, but I think that wolf pup was actually Koda" said Chase.

"WHAT? How is that possible?" asked Angel.

"I'd assume it's an adopted relationship" said Rocky.

Angel froze in horror. She now realised that Elias had made a big mistake.

"What have you done Elias?" asked Angel.

A few minutes later Elias & Kelly arrived. They quickly noticed Ryder unconscious on the ground.

"RYDER" cried Elias as he & Kelly ran over to Ryder.

"What happened?" asked Kelly.

"It turns out the wolf pup that was taken away is Ryder's adopted brother Koda" said Angel.

Elias & Kelly gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"I never knew Ryder had an adopted brother" said Elias.

"Me either. Now I feel bad about calling animal control" said Kelly as Elias kneeled down & looked at Ryder feeling guilty about what he did.

"Oh Ryder. I can't believe what I did. I'm so sorry" said Elias as he began to tear up. As the pups crowded around Elias grabbed Ryder's Pup Pad much to their shock.

"I admit I called animal control without thinking everything through. Now's my chance to fix my mistake. I can't do this on my own. Will you help me?" asked Elias as the pups looked at him in shock. Chase stepped forward.

"We'll do it" said Chase.

"Really?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said the pups as they nodded.

"You know our motto" said Chase.

"No job is too big & no pup is too small" said the pups.

"Thanks pups. Until Ryder wakes up I'll be your leader" said Elias as he & the others went into the Lookout. The pups got into their gear before standing in front of Elias in the observatory.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Elias sir" said Chase as Elias brought down the briefing screen.

"OK pups we must act fast. Koda's in the custody of animal control because I jumped to conclusions. We must free him & make sure he's not hurt" said Elias as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Skye, I need you to follow the animal control van in your helicopter so that we can figure out where they're taking Koda" said Elias.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she flipped.

"Marshall, I need you to give Koda a check up once we find him to make sure he's not hurt" said Elias as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Chase, I need you to standby & use your tennis ball cannon if the animal control workers resist" said Elias as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Elias as he slid down the fireman pole & deployed on Ryder's ATV. Kelly joined him while Angel, Chase, Marshall & Skye deployed in their vehicles. They all proceeded to head out to rescue Koda. Meanwhile the animal control van reached the outskirts of Adventure Bay.

"According to the GPS we've arrived" said the 1ST employee.

"I'm glad those kids called us. That wolf probably would've caused havoc throughout Adventure Bay" said the 2ND employee as he & his co-worker took Koda out of the van & carried him into the woods. Skye spotted them from her helicopter.

"I found them Elias. They're taking Koda into the woods" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. Let's go" said Elias as he & the others headed to the outskirts of town. Back at the Lookout Ryder started to regain consciousness.

"I feel weird. Wait where did everyone go?" asked Ryder as he went inside. To his confusion he only saw Rocky, Rubble & Zuma.

"Where are the others?" asked Ryder.

"They're on a mission" said Rocky.

"They're rescuing Koda" said Rubble.

"Elias is leading them. He's doing it to make up for his mistake" said Zuma as Ryder sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Koda. You'll be safe soon" said Ryder as he suddenly became confused by what Zuma said.

"What mistake are you talking about Zuma?" asked Ryder.

"It was Elias that called animal control" said Zuma.

"WHAT?" cried Ryder.

"Before you freak out Elias is genuinely remorseful for what he did. He's trying to fix this mess even if it's permanently damaged your friendship" said Rocky.

"Neither Angel, himself or Kelly knew that Koda was your brother until after he was taken away. They never would've called animal control if they did. I really hope you forgive them" said Rubble.

"I will if Koda is rescued. Until then they're treading on thin ice" said Ryder.

"Don't worry Ryder. Koda will be safe & sound in no time" said Zuma.

Meanwhile Elias & the pups arrived at the outskirts of town & spotted the van.

"Here we are. I hope we're not too late" said Elias.

"Me too" said Kelly.

"Marshall wait here with your medical gear. Angel, Chase & Kelly you're coming with me. Angel & Chase use your weapons if the animal control employees resist" said Elias.

"Will do" said Angel.

"Let's save Koda" said Chase as Angel, himself, Elias & Kelly began looking for Koda.

"Do you think Koda's been hurt?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. The sooner we find & rescue him the better" said Kelly.

Meanwhile the animal control workers continued walking through the forest until they arrived at their destination.

"I think we're here" said the 1ST employee.

"Lunabelle come here" said the 2ND employee as another wolf appeared & howled happily. Her name was Lunabelle.

"We brought you a friend" said the 1ST employee.

"He's a bit feisty so take it slow with him" said the 2ND employee.

"Please let me go. I want Ryder" said Koda.

"Lunabelle's perfect for you" said the 1ST employee.

"You don't need anyone else" said the 2ND employee as Koda yelled Japanese obscenities at them. They shrugged it off & left. Lunabelle began sniffing Koda as he backed away.

"I'd love to stay but I need to get to my brother" said Koda as Lunabelle started howling.

"You miss your family & want to help me get home?" asked Koda as Lunabelle nodded.

"Thanks, Lunabelle. I don't know how to thank you. I can't wait to see Ryder again" said Koda as Lunabelle picked him up by the scruff of his neck with her teeth.

"I almost forgot that wolves carry their kids like this to protect them from danger" said Koda as Lunabelle nodded before walking in the same direction the employees went. Meanwhile Angel, Chase, Elias & Kelly confronted the animal control workers. Chase tied them to a tree. As they struggled to escape Elias explained the situation. Once he was done the animal control workers began to feel guilty about what had happened.

"This whole incident was a misunderstanding" said Elias.

"I can't believe this. We prevented a family reunion" said the 1ST employee.

"It's not your fault. We all make mistakes from time to time. Anyways where can we find Lunabelle?" asked Elias as Lunabelle appeared with Koda.

"That's her" said the 2ND employee as Lunabelle put Koda down. He shook himself off before looking at Angel, Chase, Elias & Kelly & bowing in a traditional Japanese manner.

"Konichiwa. I'm Koda. You must be the PAW Patrol. Ryder told me so much about you. Where is Ryder anyways?" asked Koda.

"He fainted after finding out that we called animal control to take you away. I'm sorry for causing this to happen. I never would've called animal control if I'd known beforehand that you were Ryder's brother. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive us" said Elias.

"I forgive you. I'm just glad nobody got hurt" said Koda.

"Can you switch between human & wolf form?" asked Kelly.

"No, I can't. This is my permanent form" said Koda as he sniffled & began to tear up.

"What?" asked Kelly.

"Do you remember a professor named Benjamin Murray?" asked Koda.

Elias thought for a moment before realising he remembered what Koda referred to.

"I remember now" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly.

"You're the kid from that news article 2 years ago. It was titled "Life Changing Presentation Goes Horribly Wrong" said Elias.

"Correct" said Koda.

"I don't believe it" said the 1ST employee.

"Please don't be mad. We didn't know" said the 2ND employee.

"It's OK. You were only doing your job. Besides you don't hear me complaining" said Koda as Elias used his pocket knife to free the employees.

"Thanks for sparing us" said the 1ST employee.

"You're welcome. Bye" said Elias as the animal control workers returned to their vehicle & left.

"Should we return to the Lookout?" asked Angel.

"I have a better idea. Chase call Ryder & tell him to meet us at the park" said Elias.

"I'm on it" said Chase as he called Ryder.

"Hi Chase. Is Koda OK?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. We cleared up the misunderstanding & nobody got hurt. Meet us at the park" said Chase.

"OK see you there" said Ryder as he hung up.

"Good news. Koda's OK. We're meeting the others at the park" said Ryder.

"Yay Koda's safe" said Rocky.

"I can't wait to see him" said Rubble.

"Me either. Let's go" said Zuma as Ryder, Rocky, Rubble & himself headed to the park. Angel, Chase, Elias, Kelly, Marshall & Skye did the same after Marshall gave Koda a check up & confirmed that he was in good health.

"I hope Ryder forgives us" said Elias.

"I'm sure he will. He'll be so happy to see me. I can't wait to see him either" said Koda as he & the others headed to the park. Meanwhile Ryder, Rocky, Rubble & Zuma arrived at the park. They looked around but couldn't see Koda anywhere. Ryder soon saw Elias, Kelly & the other pups approaching.

"Ryder, I swear I didn't know Koda was your brother when I called animal control. Please don't be mad" said Elias.

"We should've called you & the PAW Patrol 1ST. We're sorry for jumping to conclusions" said Kelly.

Silence filled the air. Elias & Kelly both felt uneasy as they waited for Ryder to respond.

"I forgive you" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder" said Elias.

"This is kind of my fault as well. I should've known you'd come over, so I should've notified you in advance about Koda. Where is he anyways?" asked Ryder.

"He needed to pee. He'll be back in a moment" said Elias.

"Ryder is that you?" asked Koda as he walked over. Ryder turned to see Koda & smiled softly at him.

"It's me Koda" said Ryder as Koda began to cry tears of joy. Ryder knelt down & opened his arms.

"Come here little brother" said Ryder.

Koda began remembering when Ryder said the exact same thing when he was adopted by Ryder & his parents. Koda couldn't contain his happiness anymore.

"RYDER" cried Koda as he ran over to Ryder & tackled him to the ground. Koda nuzzled Ryder while crying his eyes out. He was happy to see Ryder again. Koda then rested his head against Ryder's shoulder as he continued to cry.

"I missed you so much Ryder" said Koda as Ryder also cried tears of joy while petting Koda.

"I love you Koda" said Ryder.

"I love you too Ryder" said Koda as Elias burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for causing this mess. I'd never do anything to maliciously hurt you Ryder. You're my best friend & I love you" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. All is forgiven" said Ryder as he gave Elias a hug.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Elias.

"I'd love to see the Lookout. I can't wait to…" said Koda as he trailed off. Cali & Katie happened to be walking by at that very moment.

"Who's that Ryder?" asked Koda as Ryder turned to see Cali & Katie.

"That's Cali & Katie" said Ryder.

"Cali's beautiful" said Koda.

"She doesn't talk though" said Ryder.

"She doesn't need to" said Koda as Elias realised that Koda had fallen in love with Cali.

"Ryder can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Elias.

"OK" said Ryder.

As Elias & Ryder talked Koda walked over to Cali. He grabbed a flower & placed it over his ear as Katie took Cali's leash off. He walked over to Cali who looked back at him with little to no interest.

"Konichiwa my lady. I'm Koda. Ryder told me your name is Cali. When I saw you, I figured I'd come over & say hello. You have beautiful eyes" said Koda as Cali blushed.

"You're the cutest cat in Adventure Bay. No other felines compare to you my dear kitty" said Koda as Cali chuckled nervously trying to think of how to respond.

"Anyways I-" said Koda before Ryder cut him off.

"Koda it's time to go. We'll show you the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Coming Ryder" said Koda as he gave Cali the flower he picked for her.

"I have to go my lady. As they say in Japan, Sayonara" said Koda as he walked off with Ryder & the others.

"Ready to see the Lookout?" asked Ryder.

"I sure am" said Koda.

"OK let's go" said Ryder as everyone headed to the Lookout. Once they arrived Koda became fascinated at what he saw.

"It's just how you described it in your letters Ryder. I look forward to life here in Adventure Bay" said Koda.

"I'm glad we got you out of California. Those bullies got worse with every day that passed" said Ryder.

"Koda was bullied?" asked Elias.

"Correct. It was because of his high level of intelligence" said Ryder.

"1 time they ripped up my blueprints. It took forever to redraw them. I'm glad I memorised every detail" said Koda.

"OK. I still remember when I bullied Alex & his friends because of my anger & frustration over my parents' job promotion. I regret everything I did & said to hurt people during that time. I'm glad I made amends with everyone" said Elias.

"Did that happen before I moved here?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. It was shortly before the school shooting, the chemical fire explosion, Aaron kidnapping me & my suicide attempt. All those events happened within the 1ST 2 months after the bullying incident" said Elias.

"Yikes. That's a lot of horrible things to go through in such a short amount of time" said Kelly.

"I'll say" said Elias.

"Wait why did you try & commit suicide?" asked Koda.

"I was overcome with depression & survivor's guilt over what Aaron did to me. 12 kids were abducted, molested & murdered because of him. My suicide attempt was a moment of weakness for me. Luckily I started getting therapy after that & I've been coping a lot better lately" said Elias.

"I'm glad you found the help you needed" said Kelly.

"Me too. Everyone in Adventure Bay is" said Ryder.

"I heard that 1 time you had a sadistic substitute teacher. Was he really that bad?" asked Koda.

"Kind of. His name was Mr Wentworth. He gave us all detention for ridiculous reasons such as "disrupting" the class by sneezing, sharpening a pencil, talking, protesting about Angel leaving the room even though she had permission to be in class, passing for notes asking for help, making a get-well card for Miss Spearwood & looking out the window amongst other things. Eventually we all got fed up & decided to take matters into our own hands" said Elias.

"On Friday we played a series of pranks on Mr Wentworth. Ace dumped a bucket of sludge on him, Carlos rigged his chair with an airbag that launched him into the air, Danny spilled marbles on the floor that Mr Wentworth slipped on, Elias scared him by jumping out of a cupboard with a scary mask & fake knife, Katie sprayed a foul-smelling aerosol in his face, I put ghost peppers in his lunch & Ryder set up a device that pulled Mr Wentworth's pants down" said Kelly.

"After the last prank Mr Wentworth grabbed Elias by the collar & held him up against the wall yelling obscenities at him. Principal Summers caught him & fired him immediately for his unprofessional behaviour. We haven't heard from or even seen him since" said Ryder.

"I'm glad he got fired. He was such a jerk to everyone" said Angel.

"If I ever got my paws on him I'd make him rue the day he was born. If you mess with Ryder, you mess with me. You can't outrun a wolf after all" said Koda.

"I hope he doesn't find out about you" said Ryder.

"If he does I'll use his gadgets to make him forget about me" said Koda.

"You have gadgets?" asked Rocky.

"I sure do. Not to brag or anything but I'm a bit of an inventor. Ryder can back up that claim" said Koda.

"He's right. Koda's a genius. I'd say he's smart enough to join MENSA" said Ryder.

"That's awesome. You kind of remind me of myself Koda" said Rocky.

"We do have quite a few things in common" said Koda.

"We sure do" said Rocky.

"Hey Koda, want to meet the other PAW Patrol members?" asked Chase.

"Can we Ryder? I promise I'll behave. Please?" asked Koda as he gave Ryder the cute puppy dog eyes. Ryder smiled. It was hard to say no to that look.

"I don't have a problem with it. To the PAW Patroller" said Ryder as everyone got in the PAW Patroller & headed off to the ski resort. Soon they arrived. Koda hopped out of the PAW Patroller & threw himself into the snow.

"This is snow? How neat" said Koda.

"Haven't you seen snow before?" asked Angel.

"No. It's always sunny in California. Wouldn't you agree Ryder?" asked Koda.

"Correct" said Ryder.

"It snows more here than in New York. That's where I used to live" said Elias.

"When I lived in Berrygreen Waters it didn't snow very often there either" said Kelly.

"Fair enough. Want to go snowboarding guys?" asked Koda.

"Yes. I bet Carlana, Everest & Jake would love to join us" said Ryder.

"Who's Carlana?" asked Koda.

"Jake's girlfriend" said Elias.

"OK" said Koda.

"Jake used to have a girlfriend named Chrissy Wilson who worked as a nanny for kids in Adventure Bay. He dumped her after learning that she was abusive & cruel to the children in her care" said Angel.

"Where is she now?" asked Koda.

"She's in jail where she belongs" said Elias.

"I'll say. She was a vile woman" said Angel.

"I remember Ryder telling me about her in the mail. That's how I learned about all the people you've met for better or worse. Any past enemies that come back will have to deal with me" said Koda.

"Anyways let's hit the slopes" said Rubble.

Before anyone could do or say anything else Koda was tackled & restrained on the ground by Everest. She gave him a stern look.

"Hi" said Koda.

"Who are you & what were you saying to my friends?" asked Everest in a stern voice.

"Ryder can you help me out please?" asked Koda.

"Everest stand down. That's my brother" said Ryder.

"You have a wolf as a brother?" asked Everest.

"I'm only like this because of an experiment gone wrong. I won't hurt anyone unless they try to hurt us" said Koda as Everest released him.

"Sorry. I thought you were threatening them" said Everest.

"It's OK. Angel, Elias & Kelly also thought at 1ST that I was dangerous. They initially didn't know that Ryder was my brother" said Koda.

"I can see why. At least nobody got hurt" said Everest.

"Correct" said Koda.

"Looks like we started off on the wrong paw. I'm Everest. Nice to meet you" said Everest.

"I'm Koda Shepherd. Nice to meet you too. This is a beautiful place to live" said Koda.

"Thanks. Jake does a good job keeping this place in good condition" said Everest.

"Is he inside?" asked Elias.

"Yes. He's making love with Carlana" said Everest.

"OK. I wish me & Kelly could be that intimate" said Elias.

"Once we reach the age of consent we'll make the sweetest love together" said Kelly as Elias & her kissed.

"Ryder what does Everest mean by making love?" asked Koda.

"It means they're having sex" said Ryder.

"Oh OK" said Koda.

"Carlana & Jake are madly in love just like me & Kelly. They're always close & intimate when I come up here for weekend respite therapy. At 1ST it made me feel like I was being ignored but I accepted their relationship in the end. They're a good couple" said Elias.

"I can't argue with that' said Everest.

"Even though I'm only 4 I already know about everything related to sex" said Koda.

"Did you read dad's magazines?" asked Ryder as he smirked at Koda.

"Yes. I even read a book about Kama Sutra. Since I'm a kid I'll wait until 21 to have sex for the 1ST time" said Koda.

"That's the spirit Koda" said Ryder.

"Anyways let's go. The slopes won't ski themselves" said Koda as Carlana & Jake emerged from the cabin.

"Hi guys. Who's the wolf?" asked Carlana.

"I'm Ryder's younger brother Koda. I became a wolf due to an experiment gone wrong" said Koda.

"I think I read about that. Anyways if you want to hit the slopes you'll need the right equipment" said Jake as everyone put on their helmets & grabbed their snowboards.

"OK we're all ready" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to get started. This is so exciting" said Koda as he & the others prepared to begin. Jake & Ryder began to talk with each other.

"Hey Jake, did you say you heard about what happened to Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Correct. When you mentioned him, I remembered the newspaper article about what happened. I feel sorry for Koda. He lost everything because of that machine. At least his cancer was cured allowing him to live" said Jake as he & Ryder looked at Koda.

"You're lucky to have him as a brother" said Jake.

"I sure am. He's the apple of my eye" said Ryder.

"What type of cancer did he have?" asked Jake.

"From what I heard he had leukemia" said Ryder.

"That's 1 of the deadliest cancers in existence" said Jake as he gasped in shock.

"I'm glad he survived just like how Elias survived his bowel cancer" said Ryder.

"I hope a cure for cancer is discovered 1 day so that all the sufferers recover" said Jake.

"Me too. Cancer is a horrible illness" said Ryder.

"I'll say" said Jake.

"On the bright side Professor Murray's machine was only the beginning. If everything went right his machine would've been a revolution in medicine history" said Ryder.

"Indeed" said Jake.

"Hurry up Ryder" said Koda.

"Coming Koda" said Ryder as Jake & himself went over to where the others were.

"OK now that we're all ready let's hit the slopes" said Jake as everyone began snowboarding. As they went down the slopes they performed different kinds of flips, jumps & tricks. Koda howled happily as he snowboarded down the mountain.

"This is fun. I'm definitely coming here again" said Koda.

"It's good to see you enjoying yourself Koda" said Ryder.

"Snowboarding is fun. I wish I got the chance to do it sooner" said Koda as Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. He proceeded to answer it.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder as he saw that it was Katie calling. She looked concerned.

"Ryder, I need your help" said Katie.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryder.

"Cali got stuck in a tree" said Katie.

"Don't worry Katie. We'll get her down in-" said Ryder before Koda cut him off.

"Hang on Ryder" said Koda.

"What is it Koda?" asked Ryder.

"I can hear the concern in her voice. I have a feeling it'll be a tough tree to free Cali from" said Koda.

"We can handle it. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the PAW Patroller" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the PAW Patroller. Marshall tripped on his snowboard & crashed into the others.

"Sorry. I was a little "board"" said Marshall.

Everyone laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase as Ryder activated the screen.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Do you remember when we met Rubble?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. Is this a similar rescue?" asked Chase.

"Yes. Cali's stuck in a tree & Cali can't get her down. We must save her" said Ryder.

"Once we do she'll be OK" said Koda.

"Talk about déjà vu" said Rubble.

"Indeed" said Zuma.

"You have a cute manner of speech Zuma" said Koda.

"Skye, I need you to fly over the tree. 1 of the other pups will be strapped into the harness to rescue Cali. That pup is Koda" said Ryder as Koda looked at him in shock.

"You want me to help?" asked Koda.

"Correct" said Ryder as he nodded.

"What an honour. I'll do it" said Koda.

"Do you need anyone else to help?" asked Elias.

"I don't think we will. Thanks for asking anyways Elias" said Ryder.

"That's OK. If you do need any other help we're right here" said Elias.

"Indeed. PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as Koda, himself & Sky deployed in their vehicles while everyone else remained in the PAW Patroller. They all drove to where Cali & Katie were.

"Yay you're here. Please help Cali" said Katie.

"We're on it" said Ryder.

"Soon she'll be safe on the ground" said Koda.

"Are you ready Skye?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. Let's take to the sky" said Skye as she released her harness. Koda was strapped into it by Ryder.

"Good luck Koda" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"I love you Ryder" said Koda.

"I love you too Koda" said Ryder as they broke apart. Koda tugged on the thread.

"Lift me up Skye" said Koda.

"You got it Koda" said Skye as she flew Koda over to where Cali was stuck. Once Koda got close enough he tried to grab Cali.

"I'm here Cali. I'll get you down safely" said Koda as Cali meowed & shook nervously. She was unable to move due to fear.

"I need to get closer Skye" said Koda.

"I'm on it" said Skye as she flew closer to allow Koda to grab Cali. Cali slipped & almost fell but luckily Koda caught her.

"It's OK Cali. I got you" said Koda as Cali held onto him. As soon as he put her on the ground she jumped into Katie's arms & snuggled up with her.

"Cali you're OK. Thanks PAW Patrol" said Katie.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder as Cali walked over to Koda & meowed in appreciation.

"It's OK Cali. Anything for a beautiful feline like you" said Koda as he kissed Cali's paw causing Cali to blush.

"Unfortunately, we must now part ways again. This isn't goodbye, it's Au Revoir as the French say" said Koda as he walked over to Ryder's ATV.

"Looks like you made a new friend Koda" said Ryder as Koda looked back at Cali.

"I sure did. Can I have some salmon once we get home?" asked Koda.

"Absolutely" said Ryder.

"Thanks" said Koda as he, Ryder & Skye returned to the PAW Patroller.

"Cali's safe again" said Koda.

"Good job" said Chase.

"Hooray for the PAW Patrol" said Elias.

Soon the sun began to set. Angel, Elias & Kelly prepared to head home.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding that happened today Ryder" said Elias.

"It's OK Elias. We all make mistakes" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. See you later" said Elias.

"Bye guys" said Ryder as Angel, Elias & Kelly headed home. Up in the observatory Koda was having a video chat session with his adopted parents Isaac & Rita Shepherd.

"I made it here in 1 piece. I'm glad you made this decision. I'll miss you" said Koda.

"We miss you too Koda. At least you're in good hands with Ryder & the PAW Patrol" said Isaac.

"They'll take good care of you" said Rita.

"I don't doubt that. Ryder's my favourite brother even though he's the only 1 I have. He's the best guardian I can ask for" said Koda.

"Remember to write to us every month" said Rita.

"I will mum" said Koda.

"Always be kind to others as well" said Isaac.

"I will dad" said Koda as Ryder entered the observatory.

"Hi guys. What a surprise it is to see you" said Ryder.

"Hi Ryder. Good to see you too" said Isaac.

"How are you?" asked Rita.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Ryder.

"We're both doing well" said Isaac.

"I'm glad you 2 are OK" said Rita.

"We feel the same way about you" said Ryder as Koda decided to go to the living room. The pups were all in there watching TV. Marshall then accidentally clicked the remote turning on a show that Koda recognised.

"I didn't know Captain Underpants was on" said Koda as he sat in a beanbag. The pups looked at him in confusion.

"What's that?" asked Chase.

"It's about a mean school principal that turns into an underwear clad superhero who fights toilet related villains" said Koda.

"That's an interesting premise" said Marshall.

"You'd love it. It's really good" said Koda.

"I thought we were watching Apollo The Super Pup" said Rubble.

"I heard of that show" said Koda as he noticed a copy of the Captain Underpants Movie in the DVD rack.

"Sweet you've got the movie. Anyways can I watch Apollo with you?" asked Koda.

"Sure. The more the merrier" said Rubble.

"Yay this is going to be fun" said Koda as everyone continued watching Apollo. Soon the pups noticed that Koda had fallen asleep.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" said Skye.

"He sure does. Looks like the events of today tired him out" said Zuma.

"I think it's time we went to bed" said Chase as Rubble noticed Koda crying in his sleep.

"Koda's crying" said Rubble.

"That's unusual" said Rocky.

"Should we wake him up & ask what's wrong?" asked Marshall.

"No need for that. I have an idea" said Chase as he went out to his pup house & retrieved Officer Bear.

"Is that Officer Bear?" asked Rocky.

"It sure is. Watch this" said Chase as he walked over to Koda & placed Officer Bear next to him. Koda grabbed & cuddled Officer Bear causing him to stop crying.

"Now for the finishing touch" said Chase as he pressed Officer Bear's nose causing it to play a soothing lullaby which helped Koda sleep even better.

"That'll help him get a good night's rest" said Chase.

"I can't believe you'd do something that sweet Chase" said Skye.

"If any of my friends need help I'm always there for them" said Chase.

"You're a good pup Chase" said Skye as she nuzzled Chase & kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Is it me or did it suddenly get hot in here?" asked Chase.

"I don't feel hot" said Skye.

"It's probably just me" said Chase.

"Let's get some sleep. Goodnight guys" said Rocky as the pups headed to their pup houses to settle down for the night. Ryder came downstairs & saw Koda fast asleep with Officer Bear in his paws.

"You're a good pup Chase. Let's get you to bed Koda" said Ryder as he picked Koda & Officer Bear up & carried him up the elevator to his room. After placing Koda on his bed he changed into his pyjamas & got under the covers.

"Goodnight Koda. Sweet dreams" said Ryder as he fell asleep with Koda near him.

 **THE END**


End file.
